The present invention generally relates to medical implants and more specifically relates to an implantable access port device and an attachment mechanism for attaching such an access port device to tissue.
Medical implants for performing therapeutic functions for a patient are well known. Such devices include pace makers, vascular access ports, injection ports (such as used with gastric banding systems) and gastric pacing devices. Such implants need to be attached, typically subcutaneously, in an appropriate place in order to function properly. It is desirable that the procedure to implant such devices be quick, easy and efficient and require as small of an incision as possible.